lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Beetle Romania
}}|background-color: }; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:89%; width: };" |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:120%; padding:1em;" | }}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | |- !! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}" | Information |- | Title | Beetle Romania |- | Season | 2 |- | Episode | 2 |- | Air Date | September 21, 1996 |- |} "Beetle Romania" is an episode from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis When Timon tries to eat a gypsy moth, she curses him. Timon is subsequently transformed into a bug, and when Pumbaa eats him, Timon has to find a way out of Pumbaa's body. Plot "Beetle Romania" begins by introducing Timon, a meerkat, and Pumbaa, a warthog. The episode starts with Timon and Pumbaa going to Madame Crenenza's Place. Timon thinks that they came here to eat, but Pumbaa tells him that they're here to get their fortunes told. When the two get inside, Madame Crenenza tells Pumbaa that his future is "uncertain." When the beetle is about to tell Timon's future, Timon eats her, but then Pumbaa makes the meerkat spit her out by hitting his back several times. Since Timon tried to eat her, Madame Crenenza puts an evil curse on Timon. When Timon and Pumbaa get out, Timon eats some bugs. Pumbaa tells him that the curse is making him eat bugs. Next, Timon sits on a couch reading a newspaper. Pumbaa tells him that the curse is making him read the newspaper, which makes Timon angry and puts the paper on Pumbaa's head, and the warthog tells him that the curse is making him cranky. Next, Timon takes a bubble bath. Pumbaa pops up and tells his friend that the curse is making him bubble, then Timon tells Pumbaa that it's the warthog that's bubbling. Next, it's nighttime and Timon is asleep. Pumbaa says that the curse is making him sleep and then Timon wakes up and tells his friend that he's not cursed and puts the warthog to bed and tells him that they're going to eat "big fat juicy bugs" the next day, which makes Pumbaa excited and then sleep. The next morning, Timon wakes up and sees that he turned into a beetle and realizes that the curse was real after all. Timon tries to tell Pumbaa that, but Pumbaa believes that Timon is a real bug and eats him. Timon now has to find his way out of Pumbaa's body. Timon takes an elevator to get to Pumbaa's brain. An elevator warthog guides Timon to several places in Pumbaa's body. Timon tells the warthog that he needs to get to Pumbaa's brain. When he gets there, he makes Pumbaa's brain work and talks to his friend. Pumbaa tells Timon that he needs to make him burp and there is a way to do so. After Pumbaa makes a really loud burp, Timon is out of his mouth, but Pumbaa, again, mistakes Timon for a real bug and eats him. Video : Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Episodes Category:Media